The importance of a leader
by Brentinator
Summary: Donald tries to form a leader. However, his leader is only 15. Thanks for one year on fan fiction!


**Well guys, it has been one year since I joined Fan fiction and I think it was one of my better decisions.**

 **I wanna thank all my friends for supporting me no matter what. If you guys didn't do that, then I wouldn't have stuck around this long. So thanks for that.**

 **I have a few notes I wanna give my very best friends.**

 **EmeraldTulip: You were my first reviewer, and my first friend. We are almost polar opposites, but that's what makes us such good friends I think. I remember how you knew EXACTLY how to deliver consecutive criticism, and you still loved my story. Thanks for everything you have ever done for me.**

 **Aliqueen16: We didn't meet till my story "I'm scared" came out and as soon as we met, it was like talking to someone I could relate too, even if they were older then me.**

 **Stardust16: Ahh, my twin from Canada who got separated from me at birth. When we met, you were giving me constructive criticism, and then we immediately clicked and now we are amazing friends. You, Em and I are probably the beginning of my friend group, and you two will always be at the center. Like the caramel and nuts in a Snickers bar.**

 **The Elite Bionic: Remember the story of a girl who was so happy when she wrote a story called "Is fighting worth it" and it got 40 reviews, and she met her first friend who was male and became so close she felt like she could tell him anything? That's my story of how I met you. Neither of us have a older brother, but I know who I would want mine to be.**

 **The Fourth Bionic: You have always been there to comfort me over my stupid problems or our struggles we were going through together. We are solid as a rock that can't be moved.**

 **Thanks so much for all the support guys. And to celebrate, why don't you read something depressing?**

 **On with the story!**

Donald's POV

Three years after rescuing my nephews and niece from my brother, I decided that the perfect leader for this team I was forming was Chase. The younger one. Adam, the oldest, was too impulsive and hot headed and Bree, the middle child, was dramatic about everything and she would have violent mood swings in the future. This was the best decision for...the world I guess. I came into the lab when saw Bree playing with her Barbie doll house and Adam with his blocks. Feeling sweaty immediately as a shiver ran up my spine at the absence of my youngest son, fearing the worst like he had escaped or was kidnapped. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my leg and I saw the small eight year old boy holding one of his astronomy books in his hands with a grin on his face.

"Hey Chase. What do you have?" I asked.

"It's a scanner. I disguised it as a book. Isn't it cool?!" He questioned as he grinned again, this time with his teeth and I saw a gap on his top row where the two front teeth had fallen out.

I smiled with pride at what my nephew had made in a few hours and I ruffled his hair, making him giggle. "It's very cool, Chase. Can I talk to you?" I asked as he nodded, the grin leaving his face and it was replaced with a face of worry that he may have done something. He put his scanner down and sat in front of me, making direct eye contact as he twiddled with his thumbs, asking with fear inching into his voice.

"Did I do something mean?"

"No, of course not." I insisted and as I laid my hand on my nephew's shoulder, the fear in his eyes slowly started to leave.

"So what would you like to tell me about?" He asked.

"Do you know what a team leader is?" I asked with curiosity as I truly wondered as he nodded before giving me the dictionary definition.

"A team leader is someone who provides guidance, instruction, direction and leadership to a group of other individuals for the purpose of achieving a key result or group of aligned results."

I nodded as I continued.

"And what goal are you trying to reach?" I asked gently.

"Adam, Bree and I are gonna save people," He answered quietly.

"Yep. Now. I want the leader to be mature, cool headed, brave and intelligent." I told him as his eyes turned up and he grinned widely.

"Like me! Can I be the leader? Please?" He begged while jumping up and down.

"Now, there are other requirements to be a leader. Like the answer to 'Can you do this?' On a mission is 'Yes I can!'"

Chase stopped bouncing and nodded intently as I continued.

"Leaders don't call stuff 'problems.' They call them 'challenges.' A leader never, ever, ever gives up. Leaders say 'I may fail or make mistakes but I always learn and move ahead!' A leader always does their best. They communicate with the rest of the team. They are organized with their plans. They are confident in their team, their mission and themselves, they are respectful of the other teammates, even when they pick on you or when they have bad ideas. They treat their team members fairly. Leaders confide in their team members. A leader may have to share leadership every once in awhile with teammates, so they can focus on the biggest task at hand. They understand their goals and know how to complete them. And finally, they know how to negotiate, whether it be with a teammate, or a enemy."

Chase nodded as he showed me with pride evident in his facial features that he had recorded it all on his internal hard drive, making my heart swell as I kissed his forehead.

*7 years later*

Chase's POV

Mr. Davenport came up to us with a disappointed look on his face as we deposited our bags on the floor. I immediately forgot about the wound I had received on the mission.

"What happened out there?" He demanded as I immediately felt shame while Bree scowled, anger clear on her face.

"The mission was going well until Chase stopped disabling the bomb to help me fight and left Adam to disable it on his own. Sadly though, our fabulous mission leader here didn't even think his stupid plan through and instead of stopping the bomb, Adam only made it speed up faster!" She explained as she shot sarcastic looks towards both of her brothers. Before she could say another word, however, Mr. Davenport cut her off.

"Twenty people died. Families are gonna be torn apart now. You three almost died as well."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at me in disappointment, making me look down while my cheeks flushed.

"Adam, Bree, change and then head upstairs. Chase and I will be up in a bit."

My siblings nodded as they changed and went upstairs, both of them shooting glares at me as they left. I sighed, changed and sat down on one of the bar stools, facing my disappointed father.

"Why did you stop disabling the bomb, Chase? Why did you feel the need to go and fight?"

I sighed as I admitted what had been going on.

"Adam and Bree never give me respect or credit as their team leader. This has been happening since we stopped the high-speed train and I'm sick of it. I'm their brother, and their leader."

I felt Mr. Davenport's warm hand on my shoulder. I refused to let go of my emotions while I looked my father in the eyes.

"Chase, do you know what a team leader is?" He asked as I sighed in annoyance.

"Someone who leads a group of individuals to a goal."

"Exactly. No matter what."

This made me boil with anger as I stood up.

"So you're saying I have to put up with my team never giving me credit when without me, they would've killed themselves by now?!"

"Chase, that's not what I—"

"Well, I'm sorry I want respect! I'm sorry I'm human! And I'm sorry I can't be perfect!" I yelled as I stormed out of the lab and into the elevator, clinching my fist tightly and gritting my teeth as I heard a yell behind me.

"Chase, wait!"

I sighed as I let one tear fall down my cheek in the elevator, thinking to myself.

'I'm sorry I can't be perfect.'


End file.
